


Home

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Negan pushes Beth roughly against the wall of his bedroom, not caring if she feels pain.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> What if...the Saviors found Beth after Grady and she became one of his wives?

Negan pushes Beth roughly against the wall of his bedroom, not caring if she feels pain. He knows she wants it this way, that she likes it when he’s rough with her. He likes it this way, too.

Ever since they found her, barely alive by the side of the road, he’s known the type of girl she was. He wanted her the moment he saw her and knew she was for the taking. Luckily she was just broken enough to have wanted to be caught.

“You like that, you filthy slut?” He’s got his hand in her panties, rubbing her pussy with his big callused palm. Beth moans and groans wantonly, openly, in response.

“You know I do.” Is her response, breathy in his ear. Negan shivers and continues to finger her.

Eventually he tires of their little game - who can break first, who needs more faster - and shoves her down onto the bed. A loss will be worth fucking her senseless.

He pulls down her white panties, exposing her pussy, and sniffs at the material before sighing in contentment. He tosses the garment to the side before spreading her legs wide apart.

“Tell me what you want, sweetie.” He smiles condescendingly, already knowing what she’s wet for. Still, he loves to hear her say it, to watch her pink little lips part in desperation, begging for it.

“Want you to lick my pussy, sir.” Beth knows it drives him wild to be called ‘sir’ in bed, her own little retribution for his taunting.

His cock stirs in his pants as he drops to his knees. He’s too old for this shit, he knows it, but the girl before him keeps him young. An ache or two later means a good fucking now.

Like before with the panties, he sniffs her pussy first and licks at his lips. She smells sweet, much in the same way she looks. Negan presses forward and parts her pussy lips with his fingers, kissing her wetness. His tongue pokes out afterwards and he laps and sucks at her most sensitive area.

Beth loves when Negan eats her out, it turns her on completely. She moans freely, her hands finding his hair. She digs her fingers into his scalp, pressing him down further. He groans against her as she does this, liking the feel of her hands within his hair.

“Keep goin’ sir,” she mumbles, tossing her head backwards. “Just like that and I’ll cum for you, just like a good girl.”

This spurns him on and his tongue moves faster, lapping at her in a way that sets her soul on fire.

Beth clenches her legs around his head, fingers still in his hair as her orgasm pulsates through her.

When she’s sated he presses another kiss to her center, grinning when she groan sharply, overstimulated. “That’s a good girl,” he tells her, biting at her thigh. “Taking it like a champ.”

He pulls back, taking a moment to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, before he stands and points towards his belt buckle.

“It’s not gonna undo itself,” he points out. Beth rolls her eyes at the crass remark but does as told. Her small hands work his buckle until its undone. She tosses it to the side before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. The material falls from his hips, pooling around his ankles. Her knees now rest on the floor in the place where his were just at.

Negan steps out of the material before kicking it away.

His boxers are tented, proof of his hardness, and Beth licks her lips in anticipation. She knows his cock like the back of her hand by this point, every little vein, and she knows just how big he is, too. How much he fills her little mouth when he fucks her face, how he completely obliterates her when he fucks her pussy. She wants both.

She pulls his boxers down and his erection swings free, jutting outward proudly. Negan has nothing to be ashamed of, that’s for certain.

He eyes her with a smirk. “Is my little cock slut ready for her meal?”

Beth nods openly, still completely fascinated by his erection. He grabs her by the head and pulls her forward, her lips brushing the head of his cock before she takes him inside of her mouth.

Negan groans appreciatively, his head arching backwards in arousal. He can feel her tongue working the tip of his cock while her lips are parted around the head. She takes in as much as she can and uses her hands on him for the length that remains exposed.

Beth begins to suck in earnest, pulling off of his cock before she takes him back down in. He pushes her further and she gags, spit bubbling up at the sides of her mouth and causing her eyes to water, but she keeps going.

Eventually Negan is forced to pull her off, knowing all too well it will be over before it truly begins if he cums in her mouth. Not today. Today, he wants to fill her pussy with his cum. He decides that’ll do nicely.

The tall male picks her up by her waist and places a quick kiss to her neck before he tosses her on the bed.

She falls with a hard thump, her body hitting the warm fabric, and she sighs happily. This is it now, her happy place in the world. Being fucked in bed by Negan. This is home.

He strokes his cock in anticipation as he watches her open her legs of her own accord, spreading herself open for his taking.

“Fuck me, sir. Please, fuck me now.” Beth mewls.

Negan doesn’t have to be told twice. He lines himself up with her entrance and pushes into her with one solid thrust. She’s wet, but still tight, and Beth groans in half pain and half arousal.

He begins to thrust inside of her slowly, enjoying the way his cock looks as it moves in and out of her. Eventually, however, he tires of the slow pace and begins to thrust more earnestly.

Beth takes every push he offers, thrusting back in response as eagerly as possible. Her hands find his back and she trails her nails over the flesh there, leaving scratches that she knows he’ll enjoy.

“Harder,” she moans, biting at her lower lip. Negan does as told, quickening the pace as well. His lips find her neck once more and he begins to pebble little kisses here and there, intermittent with bites that are certain to leave marks.

He’s close by now and eager to release himself. Pulling away slightly, his hands find Beth’s neck, his fingers wrapping around her small throat.

“Yes, sir. Please, fuck,” Beth chokes out, her windpipe constricting minutely due to his actions. “I’m close.”

Negan squeezes ever so slightly before stilling as he cums inside of her, his cock pressed in to the hilt. Beth’s pussy constricts around him as she too orgasms.

Afterwards, Negan releases her. Beth coughs slightly, rubbing at her raw neck.

“You’ve never done that before,” she mentions, sated. She points briefly to the bruise that is quietly appearing around her throat.

Negan nods, arching a single brow as if to question her. Beth giggles softly in response. “Relax, I liked it.”

“Good,” he replies, lying down beside her. “Damn, you’re always good to me, darlin’.”

Beth smiles into the pillow.

This is home.


End file.
